1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data and content delivery. In one exemplary aspect, the invention relates to the management of bandwidth utilization on a content delivery network.
2. Description of Related Technology
One significant competitive challenge presently faced by operators of content delivery networks relates to managing and conserving bandwidth. This includes the reclamation of otherwise under-utilized or unused bandwidth, such that the service or customer base can be expanded without significant modifications or build-outs of the underlying network infrastructure. For example, it is desirable to expand the types and availability of “next-generation” network services, including high-definition (HD) broadcast, VOD, high-speed data (HSD), VoIP, Interactive TV, IP-based services to mobile devices, etc. over time, without the need for major capital expenditures or system modifications. Hence, network operators are increasingly focused on techniques for “squeezing” as much capacity out of their existing networks as possible.
In a conventional content delivery network (such as e.g., a cable network), bandwidth planning and usage tends to be relatively static over time. A network operator periodically changes the channel line-up to delete channels, add new channels and services, or change the relationship between logical channel map and frequency domain location of the channels. Channel line-up changes are done typically a few times a year to meet the engineering and business needs, and resources available in the network. Thus, channels available in the network stay relatively static when compared to the frequency with which subscribers tune in and out of various program channels.
Typically, a tradeoff must be made between allocating bandwidth to programs currently carried on the network to meet or exceed their quality requirements, yet at the same time keeping sufficient bandwidth in reserve to be made available to new program requests, or sudden changes in available network bandwidth resources (e.g., equipment failure).
With the availability of new technologies such as high definition (HD) programming and streaming technologies to provide users with individualized content, network operators are facing a bandwidth “crunch” of sorts, and have started looking at delivery methods on their content networks to optimally utilized bandwidth. One such technology comprises a “switched” network architecture (commonly referred to as switched digital broadcast (SDB), or broadcast switched architecture (BSA)), described in greater detail subsequently herein. In such a network, individualized program delivery can be provided to each subscriber (or small groups of subscribers).
Moreover, network operators may face changes in demand that fluctuate according to the time of day, week, month or year. These cycles can result in significant periods of both over- and under-utilization of network resources. For example, during peak hours subscriber demand for content may reach or exceed the capacity of the network. Thus, undesirable situations may arise in which subscriber requests for programs or other services may be rejected because of capacity limits. Conversely, during off-peak hours network capacity is significantly underutilized. Thus, this network capacity, which often represents a significant capital investment by the service provider, is not contributing to revenue generation or customer experience enhancement.
Therefore, there is a need for new techniques that facilitate more constant network usage in lieu of systems that promote periods of high demand followed by periods of low demand. These new techniques should ideally both reduce demand during peak times and increase demand during off-peak periods. In addition, any such technique should ideally be capable of being integrated with existing network infrastructure.